


Strange Days (demon video links can be dangerous)

by Pyracantha



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anathema & Crowley love Reddit, Crowley also likes fucking with people so Reddit is his baby, F/M, The Ring but make it Horny, consensual partners but kind of sex pollen-y, don’t we all have a “household finances” folder, y'all KNOW they love to spin out some conspiracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: Crowley & Anathama + Reddit + Weird Videos = The Ring But Make It Horny!Kudos to @antikate for that hilarious subtitle!And BIG LOVE to the GO Events discord for making these challenges so fun and loving! Lots of us are new to writing and the encouragement and just general love has been so lovely. Thanks guys!A special thanks to @theoldaquarian for the transferred epithet definition which I totally used! ♥️
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Crowley & Anathema Device
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26
Collections: Name That Author Round 3: After Dark





	Strange Days (demon video links can be dangerous)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not tagging this non/con because both partners are enthusiastically consenting but if a video making people horny and want to have sex strikes you as sex pollen or non/con maybe skip this one.

Anathema looked around to see if Newt was anywhere in her vicinity as she sat with the laptop in her actual lap and pulled up the tab in her browser. She found the email from Crowley and clicked on the link he had sent. 

They had become friends over the last year and their emails were by turns actual chatting about either occult questions or just minutiae about their lives. They also loved to send each other ridiculous things they found around the internet. Their intellects were both of a mischievous and curious sort so they took a lot of joy in each other’s finds. They both had massive branching rabbit hole reddit accounts so the shared links were sometimes extremely esoteric but always either informative or laugh out loud entertaining. 

Anathema had smiled when she saw the email come in and then became more quizzical as she had read the body of the email. All it said was: “Be careful with this one.” and then the link was below. 

http://www.theincident.com/evidence_VIDEO_revealed/eldritch_terror.mp4

r/TheIncident was a subreddit they were both lurkers in. It was an odd place based on a question from a redditor re: “what if everything manmade suddenly disappeared.”  
It was supposed to be a story but occasionally it got weirdly close to things that Crowley told her were actual occult occurrences. They both like to root around and rabbit hole on the posters and see what they could find. Mostly it was a bunch of inveterate bullshitters but every once in a while something interesting popped up. 

Having Crowley warn her on it was unsettling but her curiosity absolutely demanded she open the link and see what was so terrifying. She feels she has a strong mind and a hardy constitution but Newt definitely does not so she is making sure he isn’t round. She pops her headphones in and clicks the link. 

It was a dark screen at first and though she had the volume up there wasn’t much sound. It almost sounded like static. About 25 seconds in the static started to resolve into a hum that wormed into her brain and made her feel unnaturally calm. She could tell the sound was doing something to her and she fought a bit to pay attention without the cocooned feeling the sound created. 10 more seconds and she stopped paying attention to the sounds completely when the images came on the screen. 

She could feel her mind trying to withdraw from the horror unfolding on the jerky handheld video. She wanted to fling her headphones off and hit the spacebar to stop the video but she could not manage the coordination to do either. 

After 38 seconds the video suddenly cut out but the sound continued and she began to be aware of an actual voice. The sound was stretched out as if it was difficult for the speaker to form words with their mouth. It is very quiet and all the words are flattened and almost unintelligible. 

“can you hear me? you can make it happen. you can make it. I know what you think about. it’s beautiful. make it real.” 

The static slowly reinstated itself and then the sound cut off. 

Anathema took a deep breath. The room around her had seemed to wash out, the colors going dim, but as the sound cut off it was like the world popped back into bright sharp colour. It was a bit overwhelming but a second deep breath helped. She looked back at the screen and closed the browser tab definitively. Luckily incognito was a habit by now. 

Her breathing is returning to normal and she clicks back to the email from Crowley. She hits the reply button and just types, “WTF MAN???????” and hits send. I mean 6000 yr old man shaped being but that’s not as pithy obviously. 

She still felt odd, shaken, and to be honest a little horny which considering the video was DEEPLY unsettling but the human brain likes to make everything about sex so here we are. 

She closed the laptop and stood up wondering where Newt was. She headed for the bedroom and opened the door. Seeing Newt laid out naked on their bed hard as iron and with an unusual look in his eye made her breathless once again. 

“Good video?” he asks gruffly, his voice much rougher than usual. 

Anathema actually blushes and then says confused, “What? I mean .. how did you know i was watching anything?” 

Her brain helpfully superimposes some of the images over her naked boyfriend which make her feel hot and squirmy AND like she needs to strip as quickly as possible and impale herself on what looks like a very enthusiastically hard cock. 

So she wastes no time in doing just that. Newt groans as she sinks down on him in one swift motion. She takes a moment to settle herself before leaning forward and kissing him frantically. She puts both hands on his shoulders and without giving him a chance to move sets up a desperate pace riding his prick. 

“jesus christ” Newt moans as she grinds down on him. Her clenching wetness combined with the fact that she is holding him down is too much and he is coming hard within moments. 

“Don’t move” Anathema says sharply as she carefully sits up without letting his cock slip out and starts moving her fingers around her clit. She throws her head back and Newt felt her slide two fingers alongside his prick as she rubbed harder while moaning louder and louder.  
Then her moans turn into a wail as she fucks herself on her fingers and her cunt begins to pulse around him, gripping him so tight it almost felt like his cock could be hard again. 

She drops her head down to his chest, panting hard. Then she slides to the side to land next to him.  
Newt turns to look at her with an unreadable expression.

“What, and I cannot emphasize this enough, the FUCK was that??” he pauses. “NOT that I’m complaining! But that was kind of…um…unexpected? I mean I’m not even sure what happened. I was in here and suddenly it was like I needed to just strip and I thought I was just going to have a bit of a secret wank while you were in the other room but jesus christ.” 

Anathema is still trying to get her breath under control. She glances at him and says, “well Crowley sent me this email and I was just watching it and it was weird as FUCK. After it was over it was like I needed to find you and well, you see what happened.”

“What was in the vid..” he doesn’t even get to finish the sentence as Anathema loudly interrupts, “NOTHING.” 

They both lay there for a few more minutes and Anathema finally gets up to head to the bathroom to clean up. 

Newt watches her go and lets out a huff of breath. He is happy to be the beneficiary of whatever that was. He stretches and calls out “Hey can you bring me a towel?” right as Anathema leans out and tosses him a warm washcloth. 

“Thanks,” he says as he fails to catch it and it lands on his leg. 

Anathema emerges in her dressing gown and comes over to plant a lovely kiss on him. 

“Thanks,” she says quietly. 

“You are always welcome,” he replies and smiles back. 

Anathema heads back to the living room giving the computer a sideways glance. She is heading to the kitchen for a glass of water but she stops and heads back to the sofa. Picking up the computer gingerly she opens it and her email nervously peers back at her. 

She sees that Crowley had sent a follow up to his first email. She opens it up and reads with a groan, “Oh by the way, don’t watch this with headphones on or it might awaken something in you. Can’t elaborate but I just can’t think of you like that Book Girl. ;)” 

Groaning, she shuts the laptop and rolls her eyes vowing never to open another link from Crowley again with asking a few questions first. Though this one didn’t turn out so bad. 

She raises her eyebrow and nods to herself. She’ll just download that video in her folder helpfully named “household finances.” Sometimes having a demon for a friend has some definite perks!


End file.
